


Who The Heck Is Coming To Dinner?!

by ToniTheMink



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheMink/pseuds/ToniTheMink
Summary: Blaze must hold a mandatory dinner date for the Lord of Plantos, whom she cannot stand....  But Marine promises to help her out, and ends up sending a certain hedgehog in her place...





	Who The Heck Is Coming To Dinner?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenity_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/gifts).



> Prize fic for Cross_Serene.
> 
> Richard is (c) Toni-the-Mink. He's a character I literally created in a dream I had. XD Apparently he was Blaze's fiance in that dream, so I decided to rework him into an antagonist-esque character... He has a bigger role in my upcoming fanfic "Sonic Chronicles 2: Eggman's Legacy"

_ Not him…  ANYBODY but him!! _

Alas, it could not be avoided.  

To maintain good relations with Plantos Kingdom, Blaze was to have Lord Richard, ruler of Plantos, for dinner.

She absolutely detested the man.  When her parents were still alive, they had arranged their daughter to be betrothed to the Duke and Duchess of Plantos to their only son, Richard.  At only five years old, Blaze thought the absolute world of the pre-teened bluish-gray cat. He was tall, handsome, chivalrous…

But as she got older, she realized what a farce he was. 

All Richard cared about was power and popularity.  When his parents died under “mysterious circumstances”, he was quick to assume control.  Blaze had her suspicions how his parents died, but since she had no proof, she could only speculate.

One good thing to come about her parents’ own demise was that she could overturn the betrothal with Lord Richard.  

That didn’t stop the egotistic lord from hounding her however.  He constantly reminded Blaze how important his resources were to the world, and that their union would bring peace to the entire planet once and for all.

Blaze wasn’t stupid.  She knew he just wanted the title “King”.  And she would not in any way allow that.

But Plantos was (and is a way still is) a sister kingdom to Solstice.

A necessary evil, Blaze figured….

 

“Come on, Marine,” Blaze pleaded at the girl’s house, “Won’t you  _ please _ come??”

The raccoon rolled her eyes.  “If’n I don’t know any better,” she replied, “I’d say you just wanted me to cause a ruckus and purposely ruin yer tea date with that rort, Richard.”

Blaze’s eyes darted left and right… “Well…. Yeah!  Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“You’re a shonky shiela, Blaze,” Marine replied, but smiled brightly, “I’m in!!!”

Blaze grabbed her hands and shook wildly.  “Thank you so much! I’ll reward you greatly, I promise!”

“Oooooooh, wait a moment,” Marine suddenly cried, “Sonic and Tails are visitin’ from the Chaos Dimension.  Promised them I’d entertain them a bit…”

Blaze dropped her head… then shot it back up.  “Bring them with you!”

“You reckon??”

“I reckon!” Blaze grinned, “This dinner date will be one Richard will never forget…”

  
  


“Announcing Lord Richard of Plantos Kingdom!”

The blue-gray cat strolled in, wearing his finest white dining attire.  Blaze stood from the dinner table and did a polite curtsey. “Lord Richard…”

“Ah, my dear Blaze,” Richard made a bee line towards the princess, took hold of her hand, and planted a much longer than needed kiss.  “You look ravishing tonight. I would recommend a different color than the usual purple scheme you go with. Have you considered a green dress?  That would certain;y bring out your beauty.”

“I’m comfortable with this dress, thank you,” Blaze quickly replied and stepped back.  She rushed back to the end of the table and took her seat. “Please sit. Dinner should be served soon.”

Richard reluctantly took his seat at the other end of the table.  “I must say, Blaze,” he started, “I hope you took my proposition to heart.”

“Our trade agreement still stands,” Blaze replied, “There’s no reason to change anything.”

“I don’t see why we can’t have more weaponry,” Richard replied, “After all, I must protect my people, and you must feed yours.”

“My people are fine, thank you,” said Blaze, “I make certain to check on them personally.  And you know even though Plantos has very few threats, Solstice is always looking out for you.”

Richard leaned forward, sinisterly.  “Things can change, Blaze… I can cease the order for food exchange if I don’t get more weapons from you.”

Blaze narrowed her eyes.  “You can’t do that!”

“I am the lord.  What’s stopping me?”

“We will no longer protect you, then!  You’ll be on your own! Try that WITHOUT your weapons!”

“Oh dear, do I have to leak to the press that the princess of the highest nation is throwing a temper tantrum?”

Blaze grit her teeth, doing everything she could to maintain composure.   _ Dammit, Marine… Where the hell are you?? _

“Princess Blaze!!” a soldier burst into the room.  

Blaze jumped to her feet in alarm.  “What is it??”

“We found a trespasser, your highness…”

Behind him, another soldier threw in an unexpected guest…  In Blaze’s case, a much wanted guest.

“Hey, quit shoving!” Sonic shouted, “I was told I was invited!”

“Nonsense!” Richard shouted, “This is a private matter between the princess and I!  You have no business being here! Guards, lock him away!”

“Hold that!” Blaze shouted, “Lord Richard, you forget we’re in MY territory, so  **_I_ ** give the orders!”  She turned to Sonic and gave a sweet smile.  “Please have a seat. Dinner will arrive shortly.”

Richard had a face of pure shock.  Sonic quickly grabbed a chair and sat down.  “Can’t wait!” he chimed, “I’m starving!”

“Blaze, you can’t be serious!” Richard shouted, “This plebian has no place among us!”

“This ‘plebian’ is actually the prince of Mobodoon,” Blaze replied cooly.

“Mobodoon?” Richard raised an eyebrow, “I’ve never heard of such a place.”

“It’s in the Chaos Dimension,” Sonic replied and looked over at Richard, “So Dick, what’ve you been up to lately?”

The lord narrowed his eyes.  “Firstly, my name is  _ Richard.” _

“Dick seems more fitting on you.”

The cat snarled.  “Secondly, Blaze was about to accept my proposal.”

Blaze did a double-take.  “Excuse me?  _ Proposal??” _

“Makes sense, does it not?” Richard replied, “If you want an even trade again, I highly suggest we make ourselves official once more.  After all, you have be the ruler of the highest ranked kingdom, but my resources far outnumber yours. Plus, not everybody is on board of a fourteen year old as acting queen.  It takes a REAL man of royalty to lead the most powerful nations on the planet, and give  _ everybody  _ peace of mind that things are under control.”

Blaze looked ready to throw a massive fireball at Richard, but Sonic cut in.  “Hey Dick,” he said sharply, “Farts come out your butt, not your mouth.”

“ _ I beg your pardon??” _

“You’ve got a lot of gall to say Blaze isn’t much of a leader,” Sonic continued, narrowing his eyes, “Who cares how young she is!  She’s got more class in her pinky finger than you all over! She may not have your resources, but she’s got everything else…” 

He looked to Blaze, “Dignity, support, courage, and more important, friends… and  _ power.” _

“FEH!” Richard cried, “I have more power than she could ever imagine!”

“Oh really?” Sonic grinned, “Can you go into a Burning mode with the Sol Emeralds?  Can you access the powers from the Jeweled Scepter? Can you shoot a single fireball from your finger?”

Richard looked lost.  “What…?”

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Blaze pointed her finger like a gun, and shot a tiny gust of fire at Richard, setting his sleeve on fire.

“Naaughh!!” Richard cried, “This suit is Armanian, and very rare!!  How dare you!!”

“How dare YOU!” Blaze seethed, “Black mailing me for my kingdom!  You’re a pathetic excuse for a leader! Do what you want with Plantos Kingdom, but you will NOT receive more weapons than you need!  As for food, if you choose to cut off your end of the trade, we will no longer protect you.”

“Your people will starve!”

“Not quite,” Sonic smirked, “Different dimension or not, I’m sure my mother wouldn’t mind aligning with Blaze’s kingdom, and give her the support she may need.”  He followed up with a shrug. “But from what I’ve seen, Blaze’s got a good handle on things.”

Richard growled ferociously, then turned and stormed out of the kitchen.  “I don’t know WHAT I ever saw in you anyway, Blaze! Have fun with that ruffian, but know he’ll never measure up to ME!”

As Richard disappeared, Sonic and Blaze watched quietly.  “Hm…” the hedgehog scratched his head, “What did he mean by that?”

Blaze smiled over at Sonic, “I think he means you’d make a far better dinner guest than he ever will.”  She shrugged, “But that’s just my guess.

“So where are Tails and Marine?” she continued, “I thought I asked all three of you to join.”

The hedgehog shrugged himself.  “They thought it’d be better if I came by myself.  Tails said something about honing my diplomacy skills…  Marine just said I’d be a better date.”

Blaze gave a small laugh.  “Well, I say they were both right.  Now then…”

She turned as the main course entered the dining hall.  “Shall we eat?


End file.
